


Día del hermano

by panconkiwi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Día del padre, Family, Fluff, Gen, y oficialmente out of character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día más en la vida de los Striders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día del hermano

**Author's Note:**

> Un par de días tarde, pero todavía cuenta.  
> ¿Verdad?

—Bro.

—¿Qué quieres, enano? —respondió Bro sin dejar de ver la televisión.

—¿Te gustan las motos? —preguntó Dave.

—No son tan cool como las marionetas, pero tienen su gracia.

El pequeño Dave jaló de su camisa para que lo mirara. Bro se giró hacia él y vio que le estaba pasando un papel, así que lo aceptó. Tenía un dibujo de ambos -supo quiénes eran por las gafas puntudas, y porque estaban señalados sus nombres con rojo y naranjo- en un duelo de espadas sobre una moto. Debajo de todo estaba escrito:

 

_“felis dia del hermano”_

 

Bro no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Alborotó el cabello de su hermano menor y dijo:

—¿Qué tal si vamos por unas hamburguesas?

—Cool —respondió Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> Es como si fuera incapaz de escribir algo sin meterle un tonelada de caramelo concentrado.


End file.
